Son
by TwiliRupee
Summary: Urbosa had gladly taken Link in as if he were her own child, given him advice, and set him on his path. When Link needs encouragement for the final step of his journey - attacking Hyrule Castle - he doesn't have her around to help him. Or does he? Spoilers for BotW. No pairings (in case you were curious).


**(Author's note: I'm back again! So, this is a little thing I wrote in an attempt to (or fail at) exploring a relationship. It's kinda obvious, but there ARE SPOILERS for the ENTIRE game! Ye have been warned! Enjoy!)**

 **Son**

The sight from atop Naboris was one to behold.

Urbosa - or rather her spirit - had watched, one by one, as the beams of red light joined Naboris', striking Hyrule Castle. With each beam, she reached out, greeting the others with concealed joy.

 _It was so good to see him,_ Mipha said softly through the mental connection. _I...I hope I can help him save Hyrule, and the princess._

 _The kid actually surprised me._ _I may...have underestimated him,_ Revali grumbled. _But_ don't _read too much into it…_

 _The little guy did it! I knew he could!_ Daruk cried.

Urbosa, at the final freeing of the last beast, smirked and crossed her arms. She'd always liked Link. Just as with Zelda, she saw the kid as her own child. She felt honored that he had come to her first. He'd called it pure coincidence, but she knew, somewhere in that mind of his, there was a better reason.

Soon after Vah Rudania was freed, she heard familiar footsteps coming closer. Turning her head, she smiled. "Hey, kid. What brings you here? Shouldn't you be getting into the castle?"

"I guess...?" Link replied sheepishly.

"You guess?!"

 _Typical,_ Revali snarled through the connection.

Urbosa mentally shoved him away, glad Link couldn't hear the others' words. The Gerudo sat, waved the boy closer, and eyed him until he sat next to her, his sheathed sword balanced on his lap. "Where's the Master Sword?" Urbosa asked, noting that the sword was not the sacred blade she knew him to possess.

"Recovering her energy."

Urbosa blinked. _Her_? Since when did swords have genders? She decided to think on that later. "Ah. So, what brings you here?"

"I...um..." He looked away. "All that I've heard and seen...Ganon seems very, very hard to take down."

"Of course he is."

"Some more of my memories have been coming back. And I don't know if I'll survive. I barely survived the various scourges of the beasts." He paused to pat Naboris. "Everyone's telling me that I need to go and pick a fight with Ganon _now_. The _whole_ kingdom is depending on me. Yeah, I have the Master Sword, but I'm not perfect. I'm _nineteen_ , Urbosa. But only just barely. I'm still a kid. I just..."

"Stop right there, kid." Link sighed and Urbosa continued. "You're under a great amount of pressure, I know."

"And I'm scared. Scared of what Ganon had waiting for me. Scared of those blasted Guardians. Scared that I'll let you down again, that I'll let Revali, and Mipha, and Daruk, and Zelda, and Impa, Purah, Robbie, and _everyone_ _down_ _again_!"

"Kid, didn't I just tell you to stop? Working yourself up into a panic won't do you good." Link sniffled, gazing out to the distant castle. "Let's take this one at a time. Ganon will probably be similar to the scourges, right? And how many times did you fail taking them down?"

"None."

"Exactly. Keep on your toes, know your limits and when to strike, and you'll be fine."

Link nodded. "Besides, I'm gonna be there at your side the whole way. As will Daruk and Mipha, and even Revali."

"The jerk."

Urbosa raised an eyebrow.

"I recalled a point where he taunted me endlessly. Looking back on it, he was jealous, and took it out on me." Urbosa mentally reached out and slapped the Rito upside his head, promising that they'd have words later. "And my whole time on Medoh, he was still taunting me."

Oh, yes, Urbosa would _most certainly_ have some words with Revali. "Well, he always had an ego the size of Medoh..." the Gerudo quipped. "In any case, you're not going to be alone. We've got your back."

"Hmm..."

"As for the Guardians, you've fought and killed some of them, haven't you? And I don't mean the little sentries."

"Yes, but only one, and it was stationary. I saw a moving one on the way to Goron City and I had to find a way around it."

"Practice on the still ones. Get good armor." Again, Link nodded. "And about letting everyone down, you won't. I _know_ you won't."

"But it was my fault you and the others got killed!"

"Your fault?! Has the sun addled your brain?! The only one who is ever at fault is Ganon. _Ganon_ killed us. _Ganon_ destroyed Hyrule. _Ganon_. You're stronger than you ever had been a hundred years ago, and you can make that worm pay! Focus on the now, not the past. Do you hear me?" Link nodded once more. "I said, _do you hear me?!_ "

"Yes."

"Good! So, your plan. Go over it. First!"

"Equip myself with good armor, restorative items, and strong weapons."

"Next?"

"Practice my skills, especially when it comes to fighting the Guardians."

"And last?"

"Bring down Ganon, with you, Revali, Mipha, and Daruk at my side."

"Perfect! Well? Get to it!"

Link stood, swung the strap of his weapon over his shoulder, and nodded. He started toward the edge of Naboris, but paused and turned. "Thanks, Urbosa. I knew you'd help me get back on track."

Urbosa grinned. "Of course. Go get him, kid."


End file.
